iHire an Assistant
by Silverbells123
Summary: Freddie is so busy with the iCarly work and Carly and Sam aren't helping, so he decides to get himself an assistant. But is this assistant going to be more trouble than the last two they had?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if my story sucks. I'm new. Thanks for reading! :)**

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own iCarly, only the OC's.**

* * *

Chapter one:

Freddie POV:

"And in 5… 4… 3… 2…."

"I'm Carly"

"And I'm not Carly, and welcome to iCarly!" Sam chimed in.

"The only web show that prevents pimples"

"And leaves kitties litter boxes smelling fresh all day!" Sam finished.

*****After iCarly*****

"That was a good show" Carly said.

"Yeah I loved that 'Gibby is an alien' bit'" Sam replied

"Gibbehhh" Gibby said.

I remained silent. I've been so busy and the work has just been too much. Ordering supplies and getting new apps and software isn't quite easy, plus juggling school at the same time. Ever since One Direction appeared on iCarly there has been a demand for more and Carly and Sam are defiantly not helping, Gibby helps sometimes, but he isn't that into tech so he helps with putting up lights.

"Why so quiet Fredwardo?" Sam snapped me back.

"Just thinking."

"How you could make me a sandwich."

"No guys. I think we need help."

"Like professional help?" Carly said slowly.

"No way. I've been to a mental hospital. Not pleasant." Sam said while playing with her blue remote.

"No. An assistant, I need someone to help me with the tech stuff."

"I thought we learnt from that train wreck. Remember?" Sam said.

"Yeah but I'm going to hire someone who could actually help."

"Not the nerds at the AV club. Or else I'm going to beat them up."

"How straight forward Sam. Tomorrow I'm going to the pear store to get a new pear pad since Sam poured melted butter all over mine." Sam shrugged and looked down while smirking.

"So I'll look out for someone at the Pear store. Maybe someone there can help until I find a person who's willing to help full-time."

"Sounds cool. Just as long as they actually help" Carly chimed.

"Make me a sandwich please?" Sam moaned to Carly.

"Okay c'mon." Carly said rolling her eyes while smiling at her best friend.

"Anyway man. Have to go; my mom wants me to babysit Guppy." Gibby said getting to the elevator.

"Okay, see you tomorrow. You need to help me hang a few props"

"I know. Later."

"Later."

******Next day at the pear store******

I already had blue, so maybe I should get red, or black, or orange? This shouldn't be so hard. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. I saw a girl about my age; she had brown hair that ran down to her waist with a fringe that swept to her left eye. She had blue eyes and a bronzed skin tone. She was wearing a white flowing halter top, black skinny jeans, black boots that went up to her knees and a white hairband.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" She said in a smooth tone.

I stuttered not knowing what to say, she was so striking. I mean I find another girl attractive, and I can't believe it, but I do like Sam. Even after we broke up, but I promised myself I wouldn't date. Well not yet, not until Sam and I are mature enough to get back together, even if she wants to date somebody else.

"Um… Hello…" She said snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Um…. Hi. I'm looking for a new pear pad." I finally found my words.

"Oh, I think you should buy the new pear pad 2, it holds more software and has more memory."

"Oh okay. But I was actually looking for a colour." I said blushing.

"Okay. I personally like the black and the red." She said with a smile.

"I think I'll take both. You see I need an assistant. To help me with a web show and my friend Sam spilt melted butter over mine. And the other one will be for my assistant…" I trailed the last part since I realized I was babbling.

"Wait… I thought I recognized you. You're Freddie Benson from iCarly!" Her eyes instantly lit up.

"Um yeah that's me. I'm in charge of everything tech there."

"Awesome, you said you were looking for an assistant, right? Well I'm pretty good at tech. So maybe I can help."

"Yeah sure. Which school do you go to?"

"I just moved here, I start at Ridgeway this Monday"

"Perfect. There's an AV club there, you know, if you want to join." I felt my face getting hotter.

"Cool, I was sort of head of tech back at my old school."

"Nice, we could finally have a girl in our club" I joked and she laughed.

"Happy I'm making history." She replied. "C'mon, I'll ring those items for ya."

She's pretty and all, but I could only see her as a friend. She seems fun and nice and is actually willing to be an assistant, I just hope Sam doesn't scare her away.

She finished ringing my pear pads and packed them in a plastic and handed them to me. Then I realized something.

"You know I never got your name."

"Rachelle Evans, but you can call me Rach."

"Alright, I need you to come to Bushwell Plaza, apartment 8C. Around 2pm. Or will you still be working here?

"Nah I actually don't work here. My dad owns this Pear store so I'm just here still I get bored."

"Wait, your dad owns this pear store?!" I stared at her astonished. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I'll be there. In about 2 hours, right. See you at 2. Oh and here's my number." She wrote her number on my arm.

"Okay. Later, don't be late." I said over my shoulder as I walked out.

I really wonder what Carly, Sam and Gibby will think of my 'new assistant.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 :) Can I just say that my OC Rachelle doesn't watch iCarly that much so she doesn't really know that Sam and Freddie dated yet.**_

**Disclaimer:**  
**I don't own iCarly, only my OC's :)**

* * *

Chapter two:

**Freddie POV:**

"Mom, please!" My mom was trying to vacuum my ear again and I didn't have the time for it. I'm supposed to meet Rachelle any minute. So I grab my pear phone and look for her name to text her.

_Hey Rach,  
Might be late. Just go ahead and get familiar with the equipment. I'll be there shortly. You'll probably meet Carly, Sam and Gibby. Stay clear of Sam, she's vicious. Gibby is weird so don't freak out and you'll probably like Carly, she's nice. I think Carly's brother, Spencer, is there too, don't get distracted by his weird sculptures. See you soon; the studio is in the loft, you'll see the stairs_

_Freddie._

After I pressed send I felt something uncomfortably sucking my ear. I quickly realized,

"Mom! No!"

"I need to Freddie!"

**Rachelle POV:**

I got Freddie's text as I was walking towards the elevator. After their crazy doorman went berserk because I was 'dirtying his lobby floor,' I think Freddie could have mentioned the crazy doorman.

I got to the door and heard a lot of shouting coming from the opposite apartment, apartment 8D. Oh well. I knocked on the door Freddie told me to go to. A girl with brown hair opened the door, she seemed nice, and I'm guessing she's Carly. I haven't really watched iCarly but I catch a few episodes every now and then.

"Hi. Can I help you?" She said with a polite smile. I'm guessing Freddie didn't tell them I was coming.

"I'm Rachelle, Freddie's new tech assistant." I said with a smile.

She looked really surprised for a moment then went back to smiling again .

"Oh, Freddie told me you would be coming I just didn't realize he hired someone so… pretty"

"Excuse me?" Not really getting what she said.

"I mean most of Freddie's tech friends are geeks. So we weren't really expecting someone pretty and… a girl. But it's okay, there're too many guys here anyway. Come in." She stepped aside and allowed me to come in.

Her house was really… colourful. The giant robot made of bottles really caught my eye, until I heard another voice coming from the couch.

"Who's she?" I looked towards the voices direction and saw a girl with blonde hair.

"Sam, this is Rachelle, Freddie's new assistant."

"Oh." Was all Sam could say? But judging by the way she eyed me, she didn't like me already, I wonder why…

"Oh and that's my brother, Spencer." She pointed to the kitchen and there stood a man, late twenties. He just waved at me and smiled. Okay, I've met Carly, Sam and Spencer. So where's Gibby?

"I have to check out some of Freddie's tech so I'll be upstairs." I said. I ran upstairs and found a door that had the iCarly logo on it. When I stepped in I found it quite impressive, it's colourful and bright It looked better in person than on my laptop screen. Then my eyes set on a boy singing 'That's what makes you beautiful' by One Direction. He has a bad singer, couldn't lie. I cleared my throat then he turned around.

"Oh hi, I'm Gibby"

"I'm Rachelle; I'm Freddie's new assistant."

"Oh, he told me to give you this." He handed me a red pear pad, the one he brought this morning. I turned it on and saw it had a few new features; like 'Sam's remote' and 'Random dancing' and more.

"You know you're really pretty."

"Thanks Gibby"

"Please, call me Gibby" I stood still for a moment. A little confused.

"Didn't I say that?" Still confused.

"Yeah" He said smiling and nodding.

"Okay" Was all I could say.

"Sorry I'm late." Freddie said coming through the door caring cables.

"Hey Rachelle, Hey Gibby." Freddie greeted, I responded with a simple 'hey'. But Gibby decided to go with 'Gibehhh' whatever that means…

Just then Sam and Carly walked in.

"Hey Frednub" Sam greeted Freddie; Carly just waved and grabbed two beanbags.

I mouthed 'Frednub?' to him and he just shrugged with a smile.

"So what are you guys up to?" Carly asked.

"I'm teaching Rach how to work Sam's remote." Freddie said staring down at his computer screen.

"I think I got it, teach me how to work the screen." I said walking to him.

"Okay, it's really simple actually."

I heard Sam and Carly whispering, so I looked up. Sam was glaring at me while whispering to Carly; I don't know why she hates me so much. But she has to work with me so too bad for her. Ha-ha.

Freddie finished explaining and was working with my pear pad. I was helping Gibby change light bulbs and hanging more up. I just finished when Freddie gave me a list of what to order on Skystore and Spencer's account details. They order the strangest things, I had never heard of a 'vibrating hairbrush' before. But Gibby asked for it so I didn't complain. And I was supposed to get a potato suit in 'Gibby size', these people are all crazy.

"So Rachelle, where do you stay?" Carly asked

"At Blossom gate flats." I said flatly.

"Hey that's down the street from Bushwell!" Carly said excitedly. Sam remained pokerfaced.

"Which school do you do to?" Carly asked attentively.

"I start at Ridgeway on Monday." Sam's head looked up at me.

"That's where we learn. Awesome!" I see why Freddie said she was the nice one. I like her though, well, better than Sam anyway.

"Cool. I have to go, it's almost 9pm, and my parents will freak if I'm home soon."

"Okay, see you on Monday." Freddie said with a smile. "I have to go too. Gibb, you're staying over at my house right?"

"Yep, my things are downstairs" Gibby said.

"Aww, a nerd sleepover" Sam cooed.

Freddie rolled his eyes and Gibby just smiled and walked out.

"Bye Freddie, later guys, see you Monday."

"Bye" Carly and Sam chimed.

I walked out, ready to retire on my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I just wasn't sure about this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer:**  
**I don't own iCarly, only the OC's!**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Rachelle's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of my red pear phone receiving a message. Seriously, who could be texting me this early? I glanced over to my clock and saw it was 10:45. Well, it's early for me, especially on a Sunday. I crawled out of bed and into my bathroom to brush my teeth. While brushing my teeth I decided to check who this mystery person was who was texting me.

_Hey Rach,  
Can help me run a few things here in the studio.  
You can come around 12.  
-Freddie_

I finished brushing my teeth and took a quick shower and walked out my bathroom, its only 11 now. I walk to my walk-in closet and pick out a pair of blue washed out jeans, black converse, a pink flowing top and a blue jean jacket and walk downstairs.

"Mom! Dad!" I call out arriving down the stairs but hear no reply.

Then I remember that there is an all day executive meeting for the Pear store. I walk to the counter and pour myself a glass of orange juice and get out the cereal. Guess I'm having breakfast alone then. I finish my breakfast and look to the wall clock and see that it's only 11:15. Well I could go to the Pear store and see if I can help out there, there's also some new software I think Freddie would be interested in. I grab the keys for the door and head out. It's not a long walk to the pear store, it's near Groovy smoothie and that's just around the corner.

I walk into the store and turn towards the Pear pads. I help a woman choose which one she should buy for her daughter's birthday and I ring her items then walk away from the counter and head to the software section of the store to pick out what I want to give Freddie, when I hear two familiar voices. It sounds like Carly and the other sounded like Sam, but I haven't heard Sam say a word to me so I look to make sure. I see Carly and Sam walk towards the headphones section.

I walk towards them and see them trying to pick a colour.

"I think you should choose the pink, those ones really stand out."

They both turned to me and Carly flashed a smile while Sam instantly frowned at the site of me. What's her deal?

"Rachelle, what are you doing here?" Carly asked in a cheery tone.

"My dad owns this store so I help out whenever I can" I reply Carly while avoiding the death stare Sam was now giving me.

"Cool! We're here just to pick out headphones since Sam broke mine." She said still in her cheerful voice while Sam kept her glare on me and did not reply.

"I think you should pick the pink ones, they're about to sell out so you should pick them out while they are still in stock"

"Thanks, I think I will" Carly then ran to the counter to pay leaving Sam behind. She was still staring at me.

"Do you need anything" Gesturing to the many Pear products we had in the store.

"I'm fine" She said harshly and pushed past by me. First thing she says to me, and she says it like that? What did I do to her? I have never even met her before except for yesterday. I look back and see Carly talking to Sam. I sigh and look at the clock. And see that it's 11:55, I better go meet up with Freddie now. I glance back and see Carly finished and holding her headphones in her hand and walking towards me.

"So when are we gonna see you again?"

"In a few minutes, Freddie needs me to check out a few things in the studio. So I'm going to run."

"Oh well, see you at the studio. We're going to stop at Groovy Smothie first." I nod, grab the software I need to give Freddie and start to run towards Bushwell plaza.

I enter the lobby and see the doorman sleeping with a fork in his hand, I roll my eyes and walk to Apartment 8C. Spencer lets me in and I make my way to the studio just in time.

"Hey Rach"

"Hi Freddie, what do you want me to do?"

"I just need you to open and save the first half of these videos fans send us in the iCarly email inbox."

"Oh and I got you this at the Pear store" I handed him the software.

"Thanks Rach, I'll check it out while you work."

By the time I was almost done an hour had passed and Carly and Sam had returned. They walked up to the studio, smoothies in hand.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"We're about to finish up, I need you guys to choose which video's going on the next iCarly."

"Fun" Sam replied sarcastically.

I feel my phone vibrate and look at the screen, my mom wants me back home.

"Hey Freddie, I have to go."

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Want me to pick you up so we can walk together"

"That would be great, thanks" I didn't even have to look back to know Sam was shooting daggers at me.

"Who wants another smoothie?" Carly asked.

"I do" Gibby and Freddie both sang.

"Yeah, you can get me one too" Sam said from the bean bag she was sitting on.

"Okay, I'll be right back"

"Can I come?" Gibby asked. Carly had an unsure look on her face at first then relaxed and motioned for him to follow.

I was almost down the stairs when I noticed I forgot the software I brought earlier.

I climbed halfway up the stairs and heard the door slam shut indicating that Carly and Gibby had left. I continued and walked to the iCarly door. I stopped when I heard Sam and Freddie's voices.

"So why did you hire her?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, because she's qualified and knows a lot about technology. You know she was the head of tech at her old school?"

"I don't care Benson! Why did you hire her? You could of hired anyone else, but you hired her."

"She was the first person that came up. Plus you said you didn't want any 'AV club losers'"

"I would prefer an AV club loser then her"

"Why don't you like her"

"Because she's probably going to ruin everything, it was fine the way it was"

"It was fine with you because you don't do anything. All you and Carly do is come up with ideas and go in front of the camera, I have to order everything and juggle schoolwork at the same time. I nearly failed my Algebra test because I couldn't study, because I had to order all the iCarly props you and Carly need for last Friday's iCarly. Face it Sam, I need help and Rach is my new assistant whether you like it or not."

Sam remained silent.

"You could of asked me for help" Sam said quietly.

"I did, and you said and I quote: 'I would never help you Fredlump', I really don't understand Sam, ever since we broke up you've been acting mean to me again. Why?"

Again Sam remained silent.

Wait. Sam and Freddie dated? Is that why she hates me? Because she thinks I like him? Or he likes me?

I backed up and walked back downstairs and left quietly. Great, I have to go to school with this drama.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam's POV

"_I did, and you said and I quote: 'I would never help you Fredlump', I really don't understand Sam, ever since we broke up you've been acting mean to me again. Why?"_

I stayed silent. I wanted to say that I thought if I did, everything would return back to normal. I thought it wouldn't make anything awkward. That maybe I made a mistake in thinking we should break up. But all my actions did was push you away and make you possibly like Carly again (**iOpen a Restaurant**) and hire Rachelle. But I don't want you think I'm jealous or anything...

He was still waiting for my reply and I choked out, "Never mind." I know that doesn't answer his question and from the puzzled look on his face, I could tell that he didn't understand why I said that either. I hastily walked out of the studio and walked down the stairs and proceeded to walk to the fridge to eat Spencer's leftovers from BF Wangs. I heard steps coming down the stairs and knew it was Freddie, I didn't look up because I knew that he still wanted an answer from me. Just then I heard the door opening and Carly talking to Gibby, holding the smoothies.

"Hey, I got everyone's smoothies!" Carly said. Just then Spencer sprinted out of his room and grabbed the smoothie out of Carly's hand and began drinking it.

"Urg, I don't even like this flavour! Why did you get me this?" He asked Carly.

"That was my smoothie" Carly answered sheepishly.

"Oh" Spencer replied and picked up his smoothie from Gibby's hand and began drinking it in front of Carly.

"This is really good" He said before walking back to my room.

"Well, see you guys later" Freddie spoke up after the awkward silence.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked

"Home, it's school tomorrow and I have to finish my project" He said while walking out.

"Oh man! My project! I forgot about it! Miss Briggs is gonna kill me, see you guys later." Gibby screamed, running for the door. So that just left me and Carly.

"C'mon, lets watch some TV." Carly suggested whilst grabbing a blanket and sat down. She saw that I hadn't moved so she motioned for me to join by patting the spot next to her and switching on the TV. I sat down but there was still one question I wanted to ask Carly. She must of noticed that something was bothering me,

"What's wrong Sam. You're all quiet."

I waited a while before asking my question, "What do you think of Rachelle?"

"Oh... She's pretty cool for a tech-geek"

"But what do you think of being iCarly's new assistant?"

"I think she's great at it, remember, Cort and Ashley didn't work out because they didn't do any work. But she's working and making it a lot easier for Freddie." I just nodded in response.

"What do you think of her?" Carly asked with caution, noticing my reaction.

"I really think that we don't need help. I can help Freddie after school or something"

"_You?_" Carly said with a shocked reaction.

"Yeah, I can help out."

"Admit it Sam, you just don't like the idea of Freddie and Rachelle together, alone..."

"What? I couldn't care less about what the dork and his assistant do in the studio..."

"Yeah right Sam, you still like Freddie."

"No I don't."

"You so do! Listen Sam, if you don't like them together alone, why not include her officially in the iCarly group? So you can keep an eye on her?"

"Hmm..." I said in response.

"And when you aren't here, I'll keep an eye on them."

"But they can still like each other, I mean, they both like technology and what if she joins Freddie's little tech club?"

"AV club. And we can think of something" Carly laughed.  
"We can just ask one of the techies to keep an eye on her and Freddie. Everything's going to be fine Sam." I nodded then looked at the TV.

"So... You still like him? Even after you guys broke up?"

"I dunno..." I replied

"I think that's cute. Don't worry Sam, he likes you back." She grinned.

"How can you tell?" I scoffed.

"Because you were his first kiss, you can't just forget something like that." I smiled and looked down at the memory hoping Carly wouldn't catch my smile but she did. She grinned even wider then turned up the volume on the TV.

"Hey look! It's a Girly Cow special!" She exclaimed.

**********  
*Later that night*  
*************

I woke up after falling asleep on the couch, I glance over and see Carly sleeping opposite me, I get up and stretch while letting out a yawn. I check the time on my pear phone and see that it's 8pm. I better wake Carly... After I take a shower.  
I crawled upstarirs and walked into Carly's shower. I showered and blew my hair then looked at Carly's screen which doubled as a mirror on top of Carly's dresser. I thought to myself,  
'What don't I have what Rachelle has? I have curly blonde hair and blue eyes but that's where it stops... She has long, shiny brown hair, she has blue eyes too but darker and she has tanned skin and she's smart and she's all lady-like...' I looked down and then looked back up. But I can be smart, and I do know my way around a computer. I can be a little nicer to Freddie then sooner or later he'll see that he really doesn't need Rachelle. Right?

Well I have made my decision. I'm going to win Freddie back. At any cost, I need to make him mine again or else he'll start liking Rachelle. I need to be nicer and more attractive and smarter too. Everything Rachelle is. I'm not going to be like her, nor am I going to be like Carly either. I'm going to be me but with a twist, Freddie still sort of likes my bad side, so I'll get my grades up and win Freddie back! I got so wound up from my plan I didn't even notice Carly walking through the door.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Ummm... nothing..." I said trailing. She eyed my suspiciously then decided to drop it.

"C'mon, we have school tomorrow. I'm going to bed. You can sleep in the guest room." She said sleepily climbing into her bed.

"Okay goodnight, by the way, I need to borrow some clothes tonight and tomorrow" She yawned and nodded in response. I smiled and walked out the room and stepped into the guest bedroom, this is going to be an interesting week...


	5. Chapter 5

**I wasn't sure about this chapter either. I edited A LOT on this chapter! Hope you like it. Sorry it's a bit late, my wifi hates me...**

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own iCarly, only the OCs **

* * *

Chapter 5

**Sam's POV**

I woke up with a fresh start and jumped out of bed. I was feeling much better than yesterday. I opened the door to the smell of bacon and pancakes, oh how I love that smell! I walked across to Carly's bedroom and saw she had just gotten out of the shower, she was blowing her hair and looking at her reflection in the mirror. She spotted me through the mirror and stopped the hair dryer.

"Hey" She said in her friendly tone.

"Hi" I said with a smile "You said I could borrow some clothes for today last night"

"Oh..?" She said looking up at the ceiling as if trying to remember our conversation last night.

"Yeah" I said going to her closet. I looked at the invention Freddie made for Carly. It's supposed to choose an outfit for her depending on what she wants. I punch in a combination hoping to get the right results. What came out was a simple white flowing top, a blue jean jacket, blue jeans and black boots. I took the clothes and tried to slip out the room without Carly demanding an explanation. I headed to the spare bed room and quickly changed and applied a small layer of make-up I also grabbed from Carly's room before I left. I looked at the mirror in the closet of the room and admitted to myself: I look good!

I walked out the room and walked down the stairs to see Carly and Spencer talking. I reached the bottom and Carly turned to me. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, so did Spencers. I smiled then looked down, did they really like it?

"Hey, where's the bacon?" I started. "Oh, and Benson?"

"You know that Freddie's walking Rachelle to school. And why are you wearing that? You look so..." She was at a loss of words. Good.

I walked to the counter and grabbed the plate of bacon and finished it on the way to the door.

"Well, let's go to school already." I say and I never thought it would happen, but Carly's face became even more shocked. She nodded and stood up, I heard her say bye to Spencer and catch up with me to the door.

**Freddie's POV**

I walked to the address Rachelle had given me to where she lived and walked in, the doorman was reading a playboy magazine.

"Hi, I'm looking for Rachelle Evans?" I said awkwardly. He looked up at me for a while, almost freaking me out then let out a huge sigh.

"Apartment 9C" He finally mumbled then looked down.

I nodded my head and walked to the elevator. This place is indeed better than Bushwell, can't lie. I reached the 9th floor and walked down the hall. I saw different doors and the hallway was very fancy, it had vases and framed pictures on the walls. I kept on walking down and found a door with 9C written in gold writing. I knocked then after about 5 seconds I thought maybe I should knock again, but just as I was raising my hand Rachelle opened the door. She smiles brightly at me. She's wearing a black leather jacket over a white tight tank top with a black belt, black leggings, black boots and a white head band.

"Hey, come in, I just need to get my bag." She says with a smile.

I walk in and am astonished. He apartment is huge! And looks expensive... The room is white with occasional designs here and there, she had a huge TV and a chef's kitchen. I walked in further and saw that before I came she was on her laptop on the couch. I saw her pick up her bag and walk to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Hey, so I have a question."

"What?" She answered opening then taking a swing from her water.

"Are you rich?" She chuckled.

"Well, I don't know... I guess... maybe."

"What!? Look at this place!" I said throwing my hands up.

"Well, my parents both work with the Pear company... And I guess they are pretty high up. And my aunt is the principle at a prestigious tech school. So, yeah." She said lowly looking down. Her Aunt is a principle at a prestigious tech school? I know about that school. I wanted to go to that school so badly. But then I couldn't leave Carly and Sam _and_ iCarly.

"No way..." Was all I could muster out. She looked at me with her bright smile returning and as if she had an idea.

"I have something to show you, come on!" She said indicating to the stairs ahead. I walked up following her wondering what she had to show me. She pulled me down a hall and passing I noticed a door with names on them. Both written in pink. She has younger sisters? I was snapped out of the thought when I noticed she had stopped and was standing in front of a door, smiling widely.  
She opened it, revealing a room with many technical devices, about 7 Pear laptops, a shelf of software and many small devices. I walked in amazed. I have never seen anything like this! This room is huge and filled with all this technology!

"Not bad, huh?" She said almost smugly. "My dad wants us to learn a lot about technology. He thinks we can probably make our own brand, one that could be even bigger than Pear. So here, is where all the teaching goes down. Plus as a bonus by working and being pretty high up at the Pear company, we get all these cool stuff!"

"Wow." Still slightly dazed and distracted by the small devices on the table. They looked like little video cameras, almost the size of a pea.

"Oh!" She says something, suddenly remembering something I think. "We also have this" She then handed me a box containing a CD. I look up at her, hoping for an explanation.

"I noticed on one episode of iCarly, the 3D effects you tried to do without the 3D glasses was genius but had quite a hazardous side effect... But this, will do the same effect you tried to do. But it won't hurt anybody's eyes, maybe you can try again on iCarly?" I nodded and said my thanks. I looked at my watch and saw the time. We had to get to school now.

"We have to get to school now" I say putting the disk into my backpack. She nodded and we made our way to school.

**Carly's POV**

Sam and I arrived at school and walked to our lockers. What has gotten into Sam? First she dresses sort of girly then when practically every guy starts looking at her and starts talking about her, she DOESN'T beat them up! What's going on? I think this has to do with winning Freddie back or something, she just doesn't want Freddie to end up with Rachelle. I open my locker and get my books out. Sam does the same. I decide to ask Sam what this is all about, she can lie but I always know when she lies to me.

"Sam, has this new image got something to do with a certain tech-loving boy we know?" She stops what she's doing and blushes.

"No." She's lying! Oh my god! She could of told me!

"You could of let me in on the plan!" I say to her. She rolls her eyes and continues putting her books in her bag.

"Ok, well, you're in on it now." It was my turn to roll my eyes and I finished putting my bags in my locker. Then suddenly Wendy comes to my side.

"Have you guys seen the new girl yet?" She says in her usual peppy tone.

"Are you talking about Rachelle?" She nods smiling.

"She's so pretty and get this, she arrived with Freddie!" This isn't news. Since I already know. Sam is looking at Wendy waiting for her to finish what she was going to say.

"Yeah but people are already talking. Everyone thought Sam and Freddie were going to get back together. Now he arrives with this new chick. I think people are already saying that they are dating... So are they?" She asks eagerly. While I'm already trying to process this information, I think Sam is still quite shocked by what she's hearing.

"No. They aren't. She's actually iCarly's new intern." Wendy fascinated by this news gives me a look that says _'Go on...'_

"They're just friends." I say.

"Whatever you say" She says in a singing tone. She then turns to leave and that's when I hear the whispers in the hallway about Rachelle and face Sam. A look of thought and confusion is battling on her face.

This is going to get worse before it gets better, I can feel it.

* * *

**Oh, and if you have any suggestions for this story, please PM me? If you want to see something you would like to happen, just drop me a message. Or you can put your idea as a review Thanks guys!**


End file.
